honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Cerberus
The Battle of Cerberus was fought in the Cerberus System on October 9th 1913 PD between the Elysian Space Navy and a Havenite ad hoc task group comprised of the People's Navy and the State Security Naval Forces vessels. Prelude In 1911 PD, Commodore Honor Harrington was captured by the People's Navy and brough to Hades to be executed. However, her crew managed to free her and make it to the surface, where they spent the next T-year taking control of the planet. In October 1913 PD the Elysian Space Navy was hastily built up with captured StateSec vessels of the Seabring Expedition and manned with freed prisoners. A joint State Security-People's Navy task group from the Danak sector was sent to Cerberus System due to suspicions that Hades had been seized by prisoners.Major General Seth Chernock, Commanding Officer of the State Security in the Danak Sector, suspected some problems appeared at Hades planetary prison, when Brigadier Treska did not send his move in their long distance chess game. ( ) Order of Battle ESN * CO - Admiral Honor Harrington (ENS Farnese) * second-in-command - Commodore Jesus Ramirez (ENS Wallenstein) ** five battlecruisersENS Farnese was significantly damaged.: *** [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]] - CO Commander Warner Caslet *** [[ENS Wallenstein|ENS Wallenstein]] - CO Captain Alistair McKeon *** [[ENS Kutuzov|ENS Kutuzov]] - CO Captain Harriet Benson *** [[ENS MacArthur|ENS MacArthur]] - CO Commander Solomon Marchant *** [[ENS Barbarosa|ENS Barbarosa]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf ** four heavy cruisers: *** [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine *** [[ENS Ares|ENS Ares]] - CO Commander Victor Ainspan *** [[ENS Huan-Ti|ENS Huan-Ti]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge *** [[ENS Ishtar|ENS Ishtar]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene ** light cruiser - [[ENS Bacchante|ENS Bacchante]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Roberta Ellis ** Charon Control - CO Commander Susan Phillips * overall command of HadesHeavy equipment equivalent to two ground divisions was available on the planet. - Commodore Gaston Simmons. PN / SSNF * CO - General Major of StateSec Seth Chernock, Danak Sector State Security CO, * Chief of Staff - Colonel of StateSec Bringham Therret * Task Group Fleet component CO - Rear Admiral Yearman (PNS Tammerlane) * Task Group Fleet component second-in-command - Captain of StateSec Isler (PNS Modred) * Task Group Fleet component third-in-command - Captain Rutgers (PNS Pappenheim) ** 10 battlecruisers: *** [[PNS Tammerlane|PNS Tammerlane]] *** [[PNS Pappenheim|PNS Pappenheim]] - CO Captain Rutgers *** [[PNS Yavuz|PNS Yavuz]] - CO Captain Fuhrman *** [[PNS Subutai|PNS Subutai]] - CO Captain Jayne Preston *** [[PNS Boyar|PNS Boyar]] *** [[PNS Roxana|PNS Roxana]] *** [[PNS Cheetah|PNS Cheetah]] *** [[PNS Ivan IV|PNS Ivan IV]] *** [[PNS Cassander|PNS Cassander]] *** [[PNS Modred|PNS Modred]] - CO Captain of StateSec Isler ** 5 heavy cruisers: *** [[PNS Yama|PNS Yama]] *** [[PNS Excalibur|PNS Excalibur]] *** [[PNS Broadsword|PNS Broadsword]] *** [[PNS Durandel|PNS Durandel]] *** [[PNS Morrigan|PNS Morrigan]] - CO Captain of StateSec Sorrenson ** two fast attack transports escorted by CA [[PNS Rapier|PNS Rapier]] – CO Captain Harken * task group ground component - General Major of StateSec Claude Gisborne (27.000 People's Marines and StateSec Ground Forces personnel). Course of Battle The joint State Security/People's Navy task force arrived from the Danak Sector, using a standard approach vector to the Cerberus system. The ESN maneuvered its ships on an intercept course using thrusters only, which allowed to stealthy catch the enemy and destroy all Havenite warships. The Battle resulted in the almost complete destruction of the Havenite force. (HH8) Aftermath After the battle, Commodore Harrington led the Elysian Space Navy with several hundred thousand prisoners aboard to Trevor's Star, returning to Allied space. The People's Republic of Haven lost all of its warships (destroyed or wrecked), and two fast transports were caught by the Elysian Space Navy. (HH8) References Cerberus, Battle of Cerberus, Battle of